The objectives of the International Symposium on the Diaphragm are 1) to review recent and current research about the physiological and biochemical properties of the diaphragm which pertain to its respiratory function. 2) To examine the modification of these properties in relation to the diminished strength and endurance of the diaphragm in disease. 3) To stimulate new multidisciplinary research on the diaphragm as a result of interaction among basic scientists and clinical investigators, and by publishing the proceedings for distribution to the medical and scientific communities at large. The format for the Symposium will be a three day program in which the major topics will be: Structure, Mechanics, Biochemistry (energetics, protein synthesis, hypertrophy in Disease (COPD, Thoracic Restrictive, Neuromuscular), Dyspnea and Fatigue. Opening speakers and invited discussants will cover various facets of each topic, in part by reviewing recent work, and in part by presenting new data. It is proposed to publish the proceedings of the Symposium as a supplement to the American Review of Respiratory Disease.